


A Nice, Friendly Game

by seriousfic



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Multi, Orgy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan orders the Mord'Sith to play truth or dare with her. Kahlan *regrets* ordering the Mord'Sith to play truth or dare with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice, Friendly Game

"It'll be fun," Kahlan said, to Cara's immediate doubt.  
  
A Mord'Sith temple wasn't a fun place, when you were Kahlan. Even with the Sisterhood willingly submitting to her husband, she didn't have much interest in ordering apprentices around or taking baths. And yet, she was stuck there while Richard dealt with the Mriswith infestation. And the Mord'Sith were bored too, no longer being allowed to round up impressionable young maidens and "train" them.  
  
So, Kahlan, with the wisdom of the Mother Confessor, proposed a way to pass the time.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Dahlia asked.  
  
"I played it with my sister all the time growing up."  
  
"That explains much," Denna remarked.   
  
"The Mother Confessor's word is law," Cara snapped. When they formed a circle, she sat beside Kahlan. Berdine and Raina sat together as well, as did Dahlia and Triana. Having taken wholeheartedly to sharing Cara's bed, they were eager to work together. Denna finished the circle, sitting next to Kahlan. She'd had an unwholesome interest in the Confessor since she'd learned of her relationship with Richard.  
  
As Mistress of the Agiel, Cara went first. As Kahlan smiled in approval, she spun the bottle, trying to look at least moderately involved. When it landed on Denna, she cracked a smile.  
  
"I am yours to command, mistress," Denna drawled, in that tone only Mord'Sith seemed to be capable of.  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
With an eloquent eyebrow raise to critique Cara's creativity, Denna pulled off one glove.  
  
"Wait!" Kahlan said. "You don't have to do that!"  
  
"The rules say she does," Dahlia said, eager to see Cara get her way.  
  
"You can also accept a question."  
  
"We are Mord'Sith. We will not back down from any dare." Denna broke her belt and slid her bare hand underneath. "Besides, I have urges no one here could satisfy."  
  
Dahlia was next. She spun as Denna lazily explored herself. It landed on Kahlan, who groomed herself a little for her first go. "Truth."  
  
"Have you ever been attracted to a woman?"  
  
Kahlan sputtered. "That's… awfully personal."  
  
"It isn't called idle conversation and inconvenient tasks," Triana said snidely.  
  
"Very well. Yes. I have."  
  
"Who? When?"  
  
"I finished my question," Kahlan said smugly, crossing her arms.  
  
Triana spun the bottle. It landed on Kahlan. Her face fell.  
  
"Truth?" Triana asked, even more smug.  
  
"Yes," Kahlan growled. She'd be damned if she was going to back down before a Mord'Sith, even a friendly one.  
  
"What women were you attracted to and when?"   
  
Kahlan bit her lip and leaned back on her hands. This could be like gossip. A little friendly chatter to bind them all together, like how she and Cara were sisterly. "Well, before I was the Lady Rahl, I was unable to… indulge some of my urges."  
  
"Could you not use your hands?" Berdine asked.   
  
"Or perhaps someone else's hands, in a gloves?" Raina added, pointedly tightening the leather around her fingers.  
  
Kahlan grinned at her. "I did consider that. With Cara as my traveling companion, and her casual attitude toward nudity, I had ample opportunity to…" She raised a smutty eyebrow. "consider her."  
  
"I'm casual?" Cara asked. "You bathed in ponds. Give me a cleaning girl any day."  
  
"And Cara's the only woman you've ever fancied?" Denna asked, her masturbation seeming to only make her more prepossessed. "I find that hard to believe. No offense, sister."  
  
Kahlan could've again claimed a technicality, but she wouldn't be flustered by these women. A little scandal was good for sisterly bonding. "No, I've been attracted to several women, with as much rhyme or reason as any attraction. A housemaid there, a princess there… and you're all lovely, of course."  
  
"Of course," Triana chimed.  
  
Berdine's turn. She spun. Landed on Kahlan. "Truth?"  
  
Kahlan was a bit put-out by getting it three times in a row, but she was the Confessor. She wouldn't throw a fit over her own game. "Dare."  
  
"Kiss Cara."  
  
Kahlan's eyebrows shot for her hairline.  
  
"What's the problem?" Berdine asked innocently, the one Mord'Sith who Kahlan could actually believe that emotion from. "You just said you were attracted to her."  
  
"No problem," Kahlan said. She leaned over and kissed Cara on the cheek.  
  
The Mord'Sith wore identical expressions that would've been booing for any other crowd. Kahlan smirked at them.  
  
Raina spun the bottle. It pointed at Kahlan. She skipped right to the dare. "Kiss Cara on the mouth."  
  
"Cara?" Kahlan said, turning to the blonde, with an expression clearly urging her to control her sisters.  
  
Cara saw no problem with the dare. "You could always ask for truth."  
  
Kahlan whirled back to Raina. "Truth."  
  
"When the Lord Rahl comes inside you, do you—"  
  
Kahlan held up her hand. "Cara. Pucker up."  
  
With suave detachment, Cara angled her lips up to the taller woman could get at them. Kahlan moved in slowly, leaning over to Cara with sinuous grace, closing her eyes as their lips came together… then giving Cara a quick peck and backing off.  
  
Dahlia sighed. "If she shows this much willfulness in battle, then it's no wonder the Lord Rahl married her."  
  
"I'm having fun," Kahlan said, with her own smugness. "I hope you are all."  
  
"I hope so too," Denna said, reaching for the bottle with dripping fingers. She spun it. It pointed at Kahlan.  
  
"Truth," Kahlan said immediately.  
  
"Do you think Richard ever fantasizes about me? Be honest. Think it over."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Berdine. Raina," Denna ordered. Her two subordinates kissed each other with such passion that Kahlan wasn't sure how they managed to keep their clothes on.  
  
Denna leaned forward and started touching herself again. "Kiss Cara. Like that."  
  
Kahlan gritted her teeth. Outmaneuvered. She looked at Cara. Cara looked back at her, inscrutable.   
  
"Cara. Lie down on your back."  
  
Cara leaned down toward Kahlan until she was on the floor. Kahlan came around her, finally straddling her. Something in Cara's eyes flared. Then Kahlan bent to face Cara, feeling the harsh touch of Cara's leathers all along her torso. "It's alright if you enjoy this," she whispered to Cara. "I won't hold it against you."  
  
"Mother Confessor…" Cara broke off there, having nothing to say to Kahlan's lips pressing against hers, her tongue slowly nestling against her mouth, a faint touch of soft fingers at her face. Kahlan was a woman of both passion and grace, and having both used on her made Cara wetter than a dozen slave girls doffing their dresses.  
  
Kahlan let the kiss linger and pulled away only when it had died, leaving Cara in a stupor for a few moments before the Mord'Sith thought to resume her cross-legged posture.   
  
"Oh fuck," Denna murmured, her self-pleasure bearing sudden, succulent fruit.  
  
"My turn." Kahlan spun the bottle. Cara.  
  
Cara's eyes went downcast, as if trying to hide a blush.  
  
"Well, Cara? Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," she said, already willing to do anything for Kahlan.  
  
Kahlan rocked in place with giggly excitement. Finally, they could get down to some girly fun. "How was the kiss?"  
  
Cara looked up at Kahlan through the fringe of her hair. "I sympathize with Denna."  
  
Kahlan bit her lip and looked away. "It's your turn."  
  
Cara spun. Triana.  
  
"Command me, mother—Mord'Sith," Triana joked. Mord'Sith humor. It made her sisters snicker darkly.  
  
Cara set her jaw. "Triana, Sister Denna is not able to continue performing her dare. Help her."  
  
"With pleasure." On all fours, Triana crossed the circle, careful not to nudge the bottle.  
  
With Mord'Sith appraisal and challenge, Denna spread her legs as Cara spoke. "I trained Triana personally. I find it hard to believe she won't be able to satisfy you. In fact, since Richard taught me the value of mercy, simply ask for her to stop and that will be the end of it."  
  
"May I ask for a stop once boredom sets in?" Denna shot back.  
  
Triana pulled open Denna's already-loose leathers and pressed her tongue to Denna's already-sensitive cunt.  
  
Kahlan gulped. "This is getting awfully adult."  
  
Dahlia spun. Kahlan again.   
  
"I trust you'd want to ask me a question about having sex with 'Lord Rahl'?"  
  
"Is it at least  _conceivable_  that Cara might've—"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Dahlia tilted her head. "Take off your clothes."  
  
Kahlan's mouth dropped open. Then she closed it. "Cara. Would you assist me?"  
  
"Absolutely, Mother Confessor."  
  
Every Mord'Sith in the room, even Cara, seemed to hold their breath as the two stood. Even Denna pulled Triana up by her braid to watch.  
  
"Mord'Sith," Kahlan said, pulling the lace from her bodice. "As the Lady Rahl, I command you to face the other direction."  
  
With a great deal of hissing, the Mord'Sith did. Cara smiled in schadenfreude and helped Kahlan undo her back lacing. Kahlan naked was like the sunset. Seeing it was always an uplifting experience.  
  
The Mord'Sith's taut bodies thrilled, as if shocked with electricity, each time they heard another article of clothing hit the floor. Even their legendary control was tested. Berdine and Raina had to hold each other in place.  
  
Finally, Kahlan sat back down, her naked flesh making a to-them orgasmic sound against the marble floor. "You may look now."  
  
They turned so fast it was amazing no necks were snapped. The Lady Rahl sat before them, legs crossed to hide her womanhood, long luxurious hair covering her breasts. She and Cara looked equally smug, as if they'd both done something naughty.  
  
Triana's turn. She kept one hand pleasuring Denna as the other spun the bottle. It pointed at Raina. Without even asking, it was a dare.  
  
"Sister Raina, remove the garments of everyone in this room."  
  
Kahlan looked over to Cara, scandalized, only to find the Mord'Sith with a wide grin.  
  
"This will make things easier," Cara said, seeing the writing on the wall that Kahlan had been painting over.  
  
"Next time, let's just play cards."  
  
Berdine piped up "My history books tell of an interesting variation wherein the losers must give items of clothing to the winner. Clothing they're wearing."  
  
Cara raised an eyebrow to Kahlan. "Next time, let's do play cards."  
  
***  
  
By the time it was Kahlan's turn again, she had learned that the Mord'Sith had no sense of a shame. Given a game that suddenly assigned seniority, mastery, to whoever pointed an empty bottle at another, they became intoxicated with sudden sexuality. Bottoms were tops. Tops were bottoms. In a weird way, Richard's reordering of the Mord'Sith had cast its furthest ripple.  
  
And Berdine had finished undressing everyone, somehow making Kahlan feel even more naked since all the other women proudly displayed their skin. To say nothing of the fact that Denna and Triana were coupling right next to each other.  
  
She spun the bottle and it pointed at Dahlia. "Dahlia, I dare you to let down your hair."  
  
Dahlia cocked an eyebrow and began undoing her braid.  
  
"See? Everything doesn't have to be orgasms and… and whippings! Dares can be innocent and still fun!"  
  
Cara spun the bottle. It pointed at Kahlan.  
  
"This floor is slanted," Kahlan huffed. Then she sighed in defeat. "Truth."  
  
Cara bit her lip. "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"That's it? Cara, I love you. You're a great friend, you're a trusted comrade, you're—"  
  
"What happens when someone loses truth or dare?" Cara insisted.  
  
"What? I don't know. You can't lose truth or dare."  
  
"Dare. Kiss Dahlia."  
  
Kahlan rolled her eyes. So her answer wasn't good enough? What was Cara trying to say, in that emotional-desert way of hers? Dahlia was already on the way, crawling on all fours, when Kahlan just grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Then Cara pulled Kahlan back. "She means nothing to you. So it means nothing to kiss her. You wouldn't kiss me, then you did. And you didn't kiss me for fun. You kissed me because you wanted to. I felt it. Dahlia, it's your turn."  
  
Dahlia spun the bottle. Cara.  
  
"Dare," Cara said, without breaking her eye contact with Kahlan.  
  
"Tell Kahlan how you feel about her."  
  
"That's a truth. Give me a dare."  
  
"Tell Kahlan you can have any woman you want, but you still think of her. Tell her that you prefer spending time in her company, listening to her lecture you about morality, to every Mord'Sith in this temple. Tell her you say her name sometimes, when we fuck you, when you sleep, and it's like you're praying. Tell her if you don't want to be a Mord'Sith, all you do is look at her, and you're not. You're that pure-hearted little girl again. Tell me those aren't your words, said as you beg me to give you pain enough to forget them. Tell me you don't love her."  
  
Cara was still staring into Kahlan. A tear was in her eye as she throbbed with violent emotion. Kahlan reached out and touched her face and it was like molten steel being plunged into cool water. Cara closed her eyes and gave in to whatever storm raged inside her. "Truth."  
  
The bottle scraped along the floor as it spun. It finally came to a rest pointing at Kahlan as she kissed Cara hard.  
  
Dahlia looked up at them hopefully. "Dare?"  
  
Cara deferred to Kahlan, who looked out at the Mord'Sith with an impish expression. "Your sisters did bring us together. The least we can do is let them watch."  
  
Cara shivered with lust. "You would've made an excellent Mord'Sith."  
  
Kahlan smiled at her. "Dahlia. I'm waiting for a dare."  
  
"Bite her. Mark her. Claim her as your own."  
  
"Mmm." Cara shivered as Kahlan's fingers traipsed across her skin, turning her around. "Bend over," Kahlan whispered in her ear. "We wouldn't want your Mord'Sith sisters to know you've been claimed by a lowly Confessor. So I'd better mark you where no one can see it."  
  
As the night wore on, the Mord'Sith simply started pointing the bottle at Kahlan and shouting orders. And Denna learned her assertion that no one there could satisfy her was off by five.  
  
***  
  
Richard returned to find his elite fighting force and guardians slumped together in an arrangement that was actually impressive in them all managing to use each other as cushions. Triana played with Dahlia's unbound hair, Berdine and Raina had gone to sleep with their heads on Denna's voluptuous ass, and Denna clutched a goblet, holding it suspiciously near Dahlia's sex.  
  
"Late night?" he asked the five Mord'Sith.  
  
"Cara's fault." Denna closed her eyes against the sunlight Richard had let in by opening the door. "She dared us to drink an entire keg all by ourselves."  
  
"And where is Cara?"  
  
"With Kahlan. Enjoying your… open relationship."  
  
"Well, it's about time. I'll go see if they need a hand."  
  
Denna grabbed his boot before he could move away. "Lord Rahl… Cara dared us to do something else when you got back."  
  
"No, it was Kahlan," Triana said, rousing herself. "She noticed we had a lot of questions about you."  
  
Berdine and Raina popped up behind Richard. "She dared us to find out from firsthand experience."  
  
"What kind of questions?" Richard asked.  
  
Dahlia was last on her feet. She undid his belt. "Let's start with how big you are… and go from there."


End file.
